Abigail Baker
|marital_status = Married |spouse = Brian Baker |children = Two (one male, names unknown) |department = |precinct = 1PP |rank = |years_of_service = Unknown - Present |seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 |played_by = Abigail Hawk |first_appearance = Samaritan |last_appearance = Ongoing |total_appearances = 154 |marital_status: = Married |nicknames = Abby (by Brian and friends)}}Abigail Baker is a member of the Police Commissioner’s (Detective) Squad who serves as Frank’s primary aide. In “Manhattan Queens”, Baker was harassed by Suffolk County Police Department Deputy Chief Sal DeLuca, who had a romantic interest in her. In the same episode it is revealed that she is from Ocean Bay Park and her parents still live there. Awards The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by on her dress uniform. }} Personality Detective Baker is very official and professional. She almost always fulfills her duty with great discipline and respect. However, she is known to sometimes speak her mind about an issue randomly and isn't afraid to speak up when it is about something she cares about. Baker has respect for her fellow co-workers and always does her best to perform what she is asked to do. Relationships |-|Frank Reagan = Frank Reagan Being the Commissioner's personal aide, she is very close to him. Frank has been shown to care for Abigail just as much as he would his own daughter. Frank always holds her in high regard and sometimes brags about her achievements in front of others, such as that she holds the medal for valor. In season 8, episode 10 Heavy is the Head, Baker requests permission to transfer back to her old boss. Frank is greatly saddened by this and personally investigates the motives of Baker's old boss. He discovers that the reason why that Baker was asked to return was because her old boss wanted a foot in One PP. Therefore he has personal and professional reason to deny Baker's request. Frank has also been known to meet Baker for cordial dinners. |-|Garrett Moore = Garrett Moore As the same with Gormley, Baker holds a professional relationship with Garrett. The two exchange regular chit-chat together, even in the presence of Frank. |-|Sidney Gormley = Sidney Gormley Being a former detective, Baker and Gormley have much to relate about. The two sometimes share the same view on certain cases and discuss it with each other. As with Garret, the two hold regular conversations from time to time. Gallery Notes & Trivia * She has stated that she is not Catholic though she does not state what, if any, faith she does hold. (2.13) * She has at least one child, as she was pregnant in 2.22, fittingly, "Mother's Day". * She's seen speaking fluent Japanese to some visiting dignitaries in "Moonlighting". (2.09) * She usually is on the sidelines in most episodes, only contributing news and information with few other forms of conversation. However there are some episodes (a lot in season 8) where she is seen taking a more prominent and leading role, much like Baez. Melissa or Abigail? * In Season 1, at the end, credits have her credited as Detective Melissa Baker (Abigail Hawk) * In episode 2.8 - "Thanksgiving", Mayor Poole says "Thank you, Abigail." when she held the Commissioner's office door open for him. This may indicate a canon name change or since the actress' name is Abigail, a mistake that was not caught in editing. * However in 3.19 - "Loss of Faith", Frank Reagan says "Goodnight, Abigail." And in 4.14 - "Manhattan Queens", he again refers to her as "Detective Abigail Baker" multiple times {it is a Baker heavy episode). * In no episode has the Detective been called Melissa, so while it may have been the writer's intention to use the name Melissa in Season One, canon is now Detective Abigail Baker. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:New York Police Department Category:1 Police Plaza Category:Police Detectives